Moonlight Journeys
by xxANGExx
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been studying Astronomy by moonlight, but is something else going on? Please R/R and don't flame! This is my first fanfic!
1. Moonlight Walk

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling. Please R/R and don't flame; this is my first fanfic.  
  
Moonlight Journeys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ChAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slipped out of bed quietly, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. He took a quick look at the clock. The old-fashioned handles told him all he needed to know. It was time for him to go or risk being late.  
  
He donned the usual black Hogwarts robes swiftly and eagerly. He strode over to the window and glanced out quickly. Grabbing a red and gold scarf, his Astronomy book, a star chart, the Marauders' Map, and his Invisibility Cloak swiftly, he exited the dormitory.  
  
She was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, staring dreamily into the flames when he appeared.  
"Hermione?" he whispered anxiously. "Come on, we have to get a move on." She nodded like a small child taking orders from an adult and strode over to him briskly. He swung the Invisibility Cloak around their shoulders and they climbed through the portrait hole.  
Pulling the Marauders' Map and his wand out of his bag, he whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As he tapped the parchment and said the words, lines started materializing from the center of the dirty parchment to create a map of the school. "Well," he whispered to Hermione, "seems like there's nobody still up except for the house-elves in the kitchen." She nodded comprehensively and they started down the stairs.  
Once they had slipped out onto the snow, she turned on him. "Harry!" she exclaimed, obviously in a rage. "What took you so long to get to the common room?"  
"Well, I, well, I actually did fall asleep in my bed and only just woke up in a nick of time," Harry answered awkwardly.  
"Harry!!!! You know you're not supposed to! I was waiting for at least fifteen minutes and I didn't want to come get you in case I woke the others up!" she stormed.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I was tired from Quidditch practice. It's been a long day," Harry replied wearily.  
Hermione suddenly shivered, very cold, as though a sudden chill had come over her. "Are you okay, Hermione? Cold?" Harry whispered anxiously.  
"I-I-I'm c-c-cold, but I-I-I'll be okay H-H-Harry, it's j-j-just a l- l-little ch-ch-chill, I'll get over it," she said, her teeth chattering. But before she had completed her sentence, Harry was taking off her scarf and handing it to her, as he hugged her tightly.  
"Maybe we should go back. It is a little cold. I don't want you getting sick!" he whispered. "No, no, this is a great opportunity for studying tonight, see?" she asked, gesturing at the sky. "A perfect, cloudless night, and the moon is shining brightly. I'll be ok, really, Harry."  
"Alright, alright," Harry said, defeated. "We'll stay." And he hugged her tighter as she buried her head in his robes.  
And at that exact moment, somewhere in the castle, a light flickered on. 


	2. Curious Cho

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling. Please R/R and don't flame; this is my first fanfic. Author's Second Note: Sorry, everyone. I've been banned from the Internet for a month. I'll try to sneak online to update if I can. Sorry guys! Please R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ChAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho Chang sauntered over to the window in her dormitory, her long black hair swinging. She flicked a small light near the window on, and adjusted it, so as not to wake up her roommates. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had been awake for over three hours. Pouring herself a glass of water, she peered out the window. The moon was shining brightly. Her gaze swept across the sheet of pure white snow. Most of the snow was unblemished, as though it had just fallen. But something caught her eye. There were footsteps, two pairs next to each other.  
Suddenly a flurry of movement near Hagrid's hut caught the corner of her eye. Curiously, she scoured the area for the source of the movement. No one seemed to be there, merely some snow and bushes. I must have imagined it, she thought. There's no one there. I really need my sleep... She stared intently at Hagrid's hut. All of a sudden, a bush rustled, and the snow near it sunk down, as though two people were sitting next to each other. She looked away, wondering if she was going mad. But curiousity won her over and she looked back again.  
With a gasp, she realized that yes, now there were two people there. But who? Squinting, she recognized Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sitting next to each other. Her stomach did a small flip, and she immediately felt uncomfortable and jealous watching. I wonder what they're doing so late together... she thought. But it's really none of my business. I should go back to bed, she realized. However, despite that thought, she could not help staring at them. Hermione pointed at the sky and Cho looked too. Hermione had merely been pointing out Saturn in the sky. With a small sigh of relief, Cho looked back at the couple. Harry was nodding eagerly and marking it on his star chart. Perhaps the two had simply been studying Astronomy together. But, a small voice in Cho's mind wondered, why did they have to do it so late? Had they been hoping to be unseen? Were they more than Astronomy study partners? She watched as the pair stood up and as Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. Harry kissed her on the forehead and they hugged. There was a sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach now. She longed to be in Hermione's place, being hugged tightly by Harry. They stood up, and swung the Invisibility Cloak over their shoulders. There was a long pause. Cho watched their footsteps as they trudged back to the school and wondered what they had done in that long pause under the Cloak. Surely they weren't more than friends? 


End file.
